1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling inserts generally and more particularly to cooling inserts which can be placed in a beverage container and also used in a cooler in which beverage container or other items to be cooled are placed.
It is well known in the prior art to place frozen items such as ice or a freezable insert such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,238 into a beverage container to cool the contents thereof. However, items such as ice, melt and dilute the beverage in the container, and cooling inserts such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,238 must be secured to the cap or to the container or else move about in the container. Further, the prior art devices for use in a beverage container are not stackable in a cooler to receive beverage containers such as cans, in a manner to secure the cans while cooling the same.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a cooling insert which may be used in a beverage container in a secure yet removable manner and which may also be used in a cooler for beverage containers such as cans and if properly dimensioned, can be stacked.